CC Gets Off
by justCiles4life
Summary: What if ... What if Niles had let his stupid wallet be his wallet and looked after CC instead? Yeah ... CC would get off. Different song Fiction, One Shot. Mature stuff. CC/N OTP.


Hi guys, well this is a little "what happened after that hand puppet scene in A Decent Proposal"-story, mixed with a little song fiction and a little strip and well - *ahem* mature stuff.

The song is "I Get Off" by the amazing band Halestorm, which is pure strip. The song, not the band. Hahah.

The story is dedicated to my dear (and perverted, ahaha just kidding) friend Linn :)

Love all of you!

* * *

><p>CC almost got a heart attack when the butler came into her room and screamed "Give it to me, Babcock!"<p>

CC got up, knowing like what it had sounded, but not knowing if he'd been sure about that too.

"Give _what _to you?", she said instead.

"Don't play coy, I'm getting what I came for ..." He looked down at her body, noticed she'd gotten indeed bigger, and looked back to her face.

"I'll tie you down if I have to", he groaned.

CC's eyed widened.

"Niles, you ... animal!", she laughed with a throaty voice. "I've never seen this side of you ..."

She took a step forward, but Niles, who finally had seen how his ... forming of his words had sounded, got back quickly and began to ransack her drawers.

"Are you - are you looking for something specific?", a lightly panicking CC asked. What if he wanted something she couldn't give to him?

She began to knead her hands, worrying he could suddenly change his mind.

He was a man after all and she knew, if she did something he wouldn't like, he'd be gone.

No other one than Niles had told her maybe she would get lucky ... Had he said that because he wanted to get lucky with no other than her?

And she needed it, oh god, how she needed it.

She even dreamed about it.

"I have ... p - pillows, teddies and, and ..." CC covered her hand with her nightgown so that it looked like a puppet, "a hand puppet?", she offered.

Niles eyed her suspiciously. "I am looking for my wallet", he made clear.

CC's heart jumped against her chest - did he want to ... He didn't want to pay her, or did he? How cute was that?

"Oh, Niles", she cooed and let the hand puppet speak for her in a funny voice, "you don't have to pay me!"

Niles lifted his eyebrow as he looked down her body again.

She was bigger than usual, there was no denying.

But she was also sexy ... Very sexy.

Finally he looked up again. He stared at her while she caressed his hair softly with her 'hand puppet'.

"Are you drugged?", he suddenly asked without even thinking.

CC's expression went from excited to shocked and finally to hurt.

"Ok ...", she whispered with squinted eyes. "Fine. But you're missing something."

She turned around, went to her bedroom and came back with his wallet.

"Here", she said expressionless and threw his wallet on the floor.

Then she turned around and crawled back into her bedroom.

"Please go", she said weakly without turning around.

Niles stood still for a few minutes, his wallet was still on the floor.

_Did the witch just really...?, _he thought but didn't dare to finish it.

It was just too absurd.

He bent down to take his wallet, but when he was about to go, he heard an heartbraking sob coming from the room where Miss Babcock was in.

Niles' mouth went open, but he couldn't move neither back nor forth.

"Why ... Why ...", Miss Babcock sobbed quietly.

Could it be?

Could she really be desperate because of him?

Niles swallowed - he'd noticed of course she was more in a need lately, she had almost began to drool when he'd told her she could get lucky.

He knew that this was what she wanted and he'd seen she was alone ... depressive?

Niles took a few steps forwars quietly and put his ear on the closed bedroom door.

Miss Babcock still cried, it sounded more like quiet sighing though.

"Why does he hate me so much?", she whispered, followed by an again heartbreaking sob which almost caused Niles another heart attack.

"I don't hate you ...", he whispered.

Niles stared at the doorknob - should he enter?

Before he could think anything against it, he opened the door.

Miss Babcock was sitting on her bed, her back turned to him.

She had her hands on her face and was shaking.

Niles approached her without a noise.

When he had reached her, he pulled her up without a warning and hugged her tightly.

"Don't", he whispered in her ear. "Don't cry."

She smelled incredible.

CC couldn't stop sobbing.

Niles rocked her back and forth and patted her hair. "It's alright", he said over and over again.

He couldn't believe what was happening at the moment, he was sitting on the bed of CC Babcock, the witch herself was crying and he was trying to calm her down.

The world had gone crazy.

After a few minutes CC had gone more quiet and then she had completely stopped crying. She looked up into Niles' face, whos eyes laid softly on hers.

"You need it as much as me, don't you?", Miss Babcock said with a light grin. "That's why you play luck games ... You want to ignore the fact you wouldn't get a good fuck."

"Speak for yourself, brunette, you wouldn't get a good fuck in a hundred years."

CC pushed Niles away. "Because I'm fat and ugly", she said and sounded like she would cry again.

Niles opened his mouth. "No, because you're a cold-hearted bitch."

CC stared at him. "But you also think I'm fat, right?"

Niles eyed her body a third time that night. "I - I", he stuttered and then he sighed. "You're sexy as hell, Miss Babcock."

Finally that sparkle came back to CC's eyes. "So?", she said in her usual deep and throaty voice.

"I would be crazy if I wouldn't think so", Niles confessed and looked deep in her eyes.

CC couldn't help but smirking. "Okay then ... Probably we're both about to get a good fuck ... Or what do you think?", she said in the deepest voice of hers.

"Miss Babcock -", Niles warned as he felt himself twitch.

CC grinned, said, "I'll show you how sexy I am" and then she lowered her mouth to his ear.

And she began to sing quietly.

"You don't know that I know, you watch me every night. And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light."

"What are you up to?", Niles managed to say with a very dry mouth.

He could feel her lips and her breath on his ear.

CC moved back and went on with singing seductively.

"Your greedy eyes upon me." She smirked at him. Indeed, his greedy eyes were upon her.

"And then I come undone", she sang on. "I could close the curtain ... But this is too much fun."

She winked at him and then she slipped out of her dressing gown.

It fell to the floor and left CC revealed, with just her bra on.

Niles clenched the edge of the bed at the sight of an almost naked, very sexy Babcock.

Her boobs were amost popping out of her bra and they were b i g.

And she wouldn't stop singing.

"I get off on you, getting off on me. Give you what you want but nothing is for free."

She stripped her skirt down and Niles couldn't move anymore.

Her beauty was astounding.

Her voluptous body looked like it came from a movie - her curves were perfect formed, her skin seemed as soft as silk and as white as porcelain, the black lacy underware and the long blonde hair that was curling on her shoulders let her look like a goddess.

CC grinned evilly as she saw Niles unable to talk.

She took a step forward and placed her knees on the bed on each side of Niles' thighs.

She pushed his upper body on the bed and leaned in, touching his chest with her well shaped cleavage.

She parted her red lips and continued her strip-song

"It's a give and take, kind of love we make. When the line is crossed. I get off!"

CC laid her lips on his throat and kissed him.

"Miss Babcock ...", Niles said huskily when he felt his arousal grow, together with a million electric shocks that went through his body.

She felt his manhood brush against her booty and bit his flesh gently.

"Shhhh", she hummed against his throat and pressed her rear on his erection, which caused a loud moan from him. "Let me finish", she commanded.

"Ok ...", Niles whispered.

"There's so much left unspoken between the two of us", CC whispered her song against his throat.

Niles suddenly felt a wave of pleasure run through his body and he grabbed CC's ass hardly.

CC squealed and jumped back.

"It's so much more exciting to look when you can't touch", she sang with growing demand and lust, she touched her breasts and squeezed them, knowing that Niles wanted her as much as she needed to be satisfied.

"Woman -!", Niles growled and CC let out a deep and throaty laugh.

"That's what I am", she said sultrily and Niles groaned.

"You could say I'm different, maybe I'm a freak", CC sang and reached on her back to unclaps her bra.

"But I know how to twist you, to bring you to your knees."

And with that line of the song her bra fell.

Niles pressed his left hand on his erection and his right hand on his mouth as he let out a loud gasp.

"Miss Babcock ...", he breathed. "You're stunning. You - you're a goddess. The most beautiful woman on this earth."

This was enough for CC to jump on him again.

Her eyes were shining and she was smiling broadly. "You think?", she whispered.

Niles just nodded and caressed her cheek.

"Everytime I look at you I almost can't stand your beauty. And not only now ... Miss Babcock, I've never meant a single mean word of what I said about your body ... I've always thought the opposite of what I said ... Sorry that I never complimented you ..."

He caressed her hips but looked in her eyes. "Every man who sees you and not falls in love with you just has no clue what real beauty is. But I know it, I see is everytime I look at you. You are breathtaking."

CC stared at him shocked but just for a short moment. Had he just said 'love' ?

Her face got soft, she smiled - not her devilish grin but her sincere smile - and lowered her lips on his.

When they touched, both of them were concentrating on moving their lips with each others.

It was better than every kiss they'd shared, real and fantasy, every look they'd ever shared and every zinger they'd ever shared.

And when they parted they were to overwhelmed to talk.

Their cheeks were flushed and they were breathing hard.

When CC pressed her mouth on his again, she inserted her tongue to taste every part of his mouth.

It ended as fast as it had started.

"I still have to end my song", CC whispered and opened the buttons of Niles' shirt. She pulled it over his head and simply threw it away.

Then she laid her hands on his chest and sang lowly, "What you don't know, what you can't see ..."

She smiled and finally pulled his trousers down, together with his boxers.

"What I do for you is what I do for me", she ended her song and with the end of the song her panties fell.


End file.
